Batlove
by Artemis the Artcher
Summary: Young abused Artemis Starts showing up to help Batman and Robin in crime fighting as BATGIRL! But, when Robin starts to fall for her as batgirl and robin, will he get to know who she really is or will she find out they really are (Bruce and Richard). Read and review please and thank you.


"OUCH!" Artemis said has she cleaned one of the many cuts her father gave her in her last beating. Artemis is about 5' 3", has blond hair, gray (almost black) eyes, and olive skin. Her mother, Pula, is Vietnamese and her father, every one calls him crusher, is french. they where both junkies and they drank a lot. Artemis's father sometimes would beat, cut, and rape her for the fun of it. Her mother sometime would help with the beatings or watch her get raped. The only person she told about these things was Barbra Gordon. She was a great friend and an awesome listener. Artemis told her everything. She even would tell the jury everything and anything if it takes her parents away. Once she got the cuts cleaned out she got dressed and went to school.

"Barbra! OMG! Stop thats hurts!"

"Well if you stop moving it won't! Now, hold still i'm almost done."

"I can't believe i let you do this."

"Oh, come on girl, you want to make Jason like you don't you?"

"Maybe?"

I was letting Barbra do my hair and put on makeup so i will quote 'Will make all the guys want me.'

"So, will you still go see my dad about the report thing for you know what." She said softly so the triplets won't hear, cause we know they will tell their leader, Linda. Man do we hate her and we don't want her to know about the abuse i get from my parents because, she will go and tell everyone in school that i hurt myself.

"Yeah, can i go right after school?"

"Sure, ride the bus with me."

"Does you bus driver mind me doing that?"

"No, she loves you. It's ok."

"OK, fine."

So, at the end of the day i did not walk home like I should I took Barbra's bus home. At her hop use we got some snakes and watches tv until her dad got home.

"Barbra, you know the rules is no one is allowed over until i'm home."

"Yes dad, but Artemis wanted to talk to you for awhile now. It took some planing and we thought it be best the she sees you here after school so she doesn't have to go home."

"And why would she not want to go home? Her parents must be worried sick about you, come on i will drive you home."

"NO! Mr. Grodan, Please let me tell you whats been going on for the last 13 years."

"Ok, go on tell me."

"Well, when i was 3 my older brother died in a car accident, my dad was driving and my mom was in the passenger side. Me and my sister where at my aunts house, who is now died, spending the night with her and her dog, kitten. My mom and dad where coming to get us when a drunk driver hit them from the side that my brother was on. He died on unpacked and my mom was hurt in the leg. Now, ever since then my mom and dad blamed themselves, so to get rid of the pain they drank. My sister couldn't take the drinking so she left when i was 9. Once i turned 10 my dad started abusing me. The beginning was only a little hit here and there. Then he started full out pouch, kick, sexual, cutting, and emotionally abusing me. I have been raped by him since the age of 11 and have scars every where on my body, so there should be enough proof of this."

"So, you came here with Barbra to tell me about the child abuse that is going on in your house?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't we go down to the station so i can get a chase file filled out and take this to the right people to get you out of that house. Do you want to stay with us for the night?"

"That would be wonderful."

We left the house and went to the police station. Once we got there my parents where there to report me missing.

"She never came home. She was suppose to meet us at the corner so we could meet my sister at the airport."

"But mom my aunt is died. She's been dead for 12 years."

"ARTEMIS, your ok!"

"Yeah, but don't touch me."

"But…"

"Mr and Mrs. Crock, your under arrest for the child abuse of Artemis Lian Crock."

A/N: Cliff hanger loves and cookies of all


End file.
